dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eis Shenron's Mistake!
Summary Gohan is punched in the gut and knocked into Pan before picking Pan up by her hair and prepares to kill her, but Goku speeds directly up to him and knocks him away. Old Kai looks at Goku through his crystal ball and smirks at the fact that Goku has achieved Ultra Instinct. He recants and believes it just to be a sign, but still is impressed that he was able to achieve the form. Goku proceeds to kick Eis Shenron and knocks him into the ground as Nuova Shenron attempts to blast him from behind, but Goku simply turns around the at the same time blast flies towards him causing it to miss him entirely and hit Eis Shenron instead. Goku kicks Nuova Shenron in the back before staring down Eis Shenron. Goku proceeds to kick Eis Shenron as he charges at Goku before the saiyan rushes towards, however, Eis Shenron blocks Goku's wrist and punches him in the gut - sending him flying across the ground and into the frozen lake shattering most of the ice before crashing into the bank on the otherside. Gohan realises that Ultra Instinct -Sign- disappeared as Goku was about to hit Eis Shenron again. Gohan laments the mistake of Eis Shenron and powers up to Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 as he continues to power up before being punched in the face and sent crashing into Goku before recovering and continues to power-up. Goku tries to get up, but is struggling as Nuova Shenron helps up and allows him to watch his son's fight with Eis Shenron. He tells Goku that he refuses to help Eis Shenron in his dirty tactics and the two seem to bond over their shared beliefs. After finishing his power up; Gohan and Eis Shenron continue to clash through out the area as it reshapes are with deformation of the ground and shattering of the frozen lake. Gohan lands on a pillar of ice and proceeds to prepare to use his Fierce Fury Flash against the Shadow Dragona and manages to hit him. However, Pan appears from the smoke along with Trunks and he realises that Eis Shenron switched places with them prior to being hit causing his own attack and thus enrages Gohan. With his Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 form enhanced by his rage - Gohan proceeds to pummel Eis Shenron and manages to kick him into the cave created by Gohan and Nuova Shenron. Gohan proceeds to continue to power up causing him to gain an increase in muscle mass as his hair and fur begin to glow. His aura increases in sizes as his aura blankets the area as his hair turns white and his fur turns black. As he unleashes his power; Eis Shenron backs away from him in fear and is about to prepare an energy wave, but Gohan impales him through the gut with a punch. Gohan's increases speed impresses both Goku and Nuova Shenron as Gohan punches Eis Shenron in the chin before following up with Super Masenko. An energy wave crashes into the ground as Eis Shenron is vaporised by the attack as the frozen lake returns to normal and as Gohan returns to Goku. Nuova Shenron agrees to hand over his Dragon Ball and leave, but as he does a ki blast pierces him from behind - shocking before Gohan and Goku. Battles *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Base) vs. Eis Shenron (Super Eis Shenron) & Nuova Shenron (Super Nuova Shenron) *Gohan (Full-Power Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect)) vs. Eis Shenron (Super Eis Shenron) Category:Fanga